


assignment

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: hurloane based on the word "assignment" requested by anon





	assignment

Bain drops the file on Hurley’s desk ten minutes before she leaves work for the day, but she’s nothing if not diligent, so she opens it even as she raises an eye at the captain. “The Raven,” she says as she scans the page. “We don’t have a name?”

“We don’t,” he says. He’s been looking run-down as hell lately, his usual gruffness magnified tenfold. He’s a very private person, so as curious as Hurley is, she doesn’t ask. He’s probably just under pressure to crack down on the races. That’s what this file would seem to imply, at least. The Raven: Battlewagon racer and thief, additionally suspected of vigilantism. The sketch included gives no real indication of anything beyond wild black hair. Hurley has her work cut out for her.

* * *

The first step is research. Hurley doesn’t want to, but she pulls a hood over her face and makes her way to the outskirts of town to watch a race. She feels overly conspicuous – she’s in her civvies, but no one else here seems to be trying to hide their identity. Hurley makes note of several powerful politicians and businesspeople in the crowd and makes a note to report back to Captain Bain. Still, that isn’t why she’s here. She seats herself in the stands near the finish line, as close to the track as she can get.

She doesn’t expect the race to be what it is. Racing is a bloodsport, it’s contemptible, but it’s also exhilarating. Hurley can’t tear her eyes away from the pylons that broadcast the race, not for a second. That’s not helped by the fact that The Raven’s laugh is the most beautiful thing Hurley’s ever heard. It comes through the broadcast loud and clear and jubilant, and it catches Hurley so off-guard she can barely breathe.

* * *

She keeps going to the races. It’s research, just research. And if one night she goes to the racetrack in her own wagon, a night when no one’s supposed to be there, well, she’s just trying to get in the enemy’s head.

She runs half of the track, and she understands why The Raven laughs the way she does. Even with no opponents it’s a rush to take on the sharp curves of the road. Hurley slows to a halt, breathless again, and then she hears wheels in the dirt behind her. She blanches and looks in her rearview mirror, watches as a woman in black steps out of a battlewagon. She’s in the shadows and Hurley can’t see her face. All she can see is wild black hair backlit by the headlights of her vehicle. That’s enough for Hurley to know. She feels her face heat up, knows she’s just turned bright red.

The Raven takes long strides and taps long fingertips against Hurley’s window, which Hurley rolls down as quickly as she can.

“Nice wagon,” says The Raven in a smooth voice. “Not really made for this kind of track, though.”

“Uh, yeah,” Hurley agrees. “You’re… you’re The Raven. That’s your battlewagon.”

“Yeah,” she says. Hurley can see her face now and she’s grinning. “Just taking her out for some practice. You’re Lieutenant Hurley.”

Hurley stares, dumbfounded. “Uh… yeah. Guilty.” The Raven laughs. It’s not the same laugh that Hurley’s heard during the races, but it’s equally disarming.

“Well, you’ve seen my face. Are you gonna arrest me? Or…” The Raven pauses for dramatic effect, raising a bushy black eyebrow. “I mean, you could take a ride with me.”

Hurley isn’t proud of how quickly she agrees.

* * *

The things Hurley learns about The Raven could fill ten files like the one Bain dropped on her desk. Her name is Sloane. She’s a half-elf. She has green eyes. She paints her toenails pink. She laughs during sex, breathless and uncontrollable. Her eyes crinkle when she’s happy – she can’t hide it.

Hurley writes exactly none of it down.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my lesbians so fucken much y'all
> 
> find me on tumblr [@traumataako](traumataako.tumblr.com), where i take fic requests and always want to chat ! :0


End file.
